Around My Head
by Freakling
Summary: Tears welled up in his eyes, yet he felt no liquid go down into his face. Why was he breaking all of the sudden? Why was he mad that Maka was out with someone else? Was Black Star right? God dammit. MakaxSoul KiddxMaka. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Throw it, Maka!" Soul yelled with a smirk at his discombobulated teammate, dazed and confused of how to even play whatsoever. She was surrounded by the twin duo that was ready to get competitive. Even though it was just a game, Maka felt flustered with Liz towering over her. She then realized, she had to think of this as a battle. She had to look for an opening and then made her move. Maka smirked as she came up with it. 'She got it' Soul thought to himself as he admired his meister. She faked-out, the most oblivious of the two twins and snuck her way like a snake.

"Go Maka!" Tsubaki cheered, one of the four of her teammates, "Just shoot!"

"Tsubaki, it's game point though!" Black Star scoffed. Maka grew angry and annoyed at this comment. It made her even more determined to get this basket, as she dribbled down the court, everyone was surprised when Maka aimed, threw and made the game point.

"Ha, I made it! In your face, Black Star!" Maka stuck out her tongue out at him and he simply chuckled.

"Why else do you think I said it? You were going to miss if I didn't." Maka turned wide eyed at Soul, why was everything turning so serious? I mean it was true, when someone doubts you; you do one of two things; prove them wrong or let them win. "Besides, this God was not going to PAY FOR HIS OWN MEAL!"

The other team (Kidd, Liz, Patty, and Crona) all groaned in reminder of the bet that they had set placed in the beginning: 'Winner pays for dinner tomorrow night at the four class restaurant, Deathsteraunt.'

They walked, on their way back to their homes, sharing conversations with each other; Black Star had something on his mind. He noticed it while the basketball game and it was a face-palm that he did not notice it before as the memories of all the times he should of, that he didn't. He tapped on Soul's shoulder, giving him a signal to stop, so the crowd would not hear their conversation.

"Soul," Soul looked at him with wide eyes filled with curiosity, for once Black Star was being dead serious. "What is going on between you and Maka?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Black Star?"

"Don't play stupid with me, I saw you looking at her."

"So? She had the ball; I was making sure I remained alert."

"Soul, you and I both know damn well that you weren't looking at her that way. You were looking at her like… you wanted her. Not sexually, but you know, I'm not getting into this sappy stuff. I just want to know if something is going on between you too."

"Nothing is going on and quite frankly, I have no idea what you are talking about. Why would I ever want Tiny Tits over there? She is nothing more than a close friend and that's all that she will ever be."

"Well, I hope that you realize you love her sooner or later because if you don't then someone else will take her away."

"Anyone can have her, I don't care, Black Star." Black Star just shook his head, it wasn't often that he got into one of his serious moments but when he did, it was surely something he knew was true. No matter how much Soul denied it, he knew that Maka was not just a close friend to Soul. However, he knew someone else that she wasn't just a close friend to as well. It would be Soul's fault if he missed his window of opportunity because it was slowly yet quickly closing right before him. But, due to that conversation, Soul had felt something in his chest like a heavy feeling suffocating right on him.

"Soul! You better catch up or else I will eat without you!" Maka yelled.

"Just be careful, Soul, I don't need you crying like a baby once you get your heart broken. Black Star doesn't deal with tears!" Black Star gave a smile to him as he groaned at him and hurried up to Maka, who was talking to Kidd.

"I'm sure you'll look fine tomorrow night, Maka." Kidd informed Maka, who was over thinking the whole idea of wearing a dress.

"Thanks, Kidd." Maka blushed slightly.

"Have a nice night you too." Soul could not help, but to wonder what they were even talking about. He shrugged off the uncomfortable feeling he got in his chest and walked home with Maka.

They placed their shoes by the doors and Maka was off trying to hurry up dinner. It was getting close to eight o'clock and she had to be up early tomorrow morning so she hardly had time to cook, eat, and then bathe.

"What's the rush, Maka?" Soul questioned as he still was sliding off his jacket. "Tomorrow is Saturday, you know?"

"I know! Corona, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty all want to take me on a "girl's day." It is right before the entire dinner thing. They want to get all nice dressed and such, I thought it would be fun thing to do. Half the time, I am here just cooped up, reading and stuff."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm going to my room, call me out when dinner is done." Maka watched Soul as he walked away and into his room. She didn't know what was wrong with him, but it hurt her heart. Maybe it was just him getting the blues, it did happen to him often. He'd even have days where he was in his room the entire day, just listening to music.

_Was it something that she did? _


	2. Chapter 2

-Soul-

When Soul awoke in the morning, he could hear the door shutting. He groaned looking over at his alarm clock. It had read '8:30.' Who even needed to go out shopping this early? He never understood what was up with his friends that were girls, especially Liz and Patty. That is probably why he admired Maka; she didn't follow that kind of crowd. She was okay with the clothes that she had last year. She did not need to go out every week to get a brand new wardrobe.

"Well, I think I lost all hope into every going back to sleep." Soul got up, stretched, and went to his computer, putting on a random song.

_You can't feel the heat until you hold your hand over the flame__  
__You have to cross the line just to remember where it lays__  
__You won't know your worth now, son, until you take a hit__  
__And you won't find the beat until you lose yourself in it__  
_

He moved to his closet, but paying attention to the lyrics as if Tim McIlrath was speaking straight to him. He always thought of this song whenever he was battling by Maka's side. It always had so much power behind it, bravery, and living life to the fullest. Maka first showed him this song whenever she was reading, she would sometimes blast music however after Soul bought her a pair of earphones, he could never hear it. He missed it, but he knew if Maka would hear a new song that he would like, she would come and show him it.

_That's why we won't back down__  
__We won't run and hide__  
__'Cause these are the things we can't deny__  
__I'm passing over you like a satellite__  
__So catch me if I fall_

His phone began to vibrate as he pulled one of his shirts out. He fumbled through the covers trying to find it. Once he did, he missed it. 'Great, I'm going to get grief for that.' He called Black Star back only to get the normal reaction.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT ANSWER THIS GO-"

"What do you want, Black Star?" Soul cut him off in annoyance as he realized that Black Star was with another person.

_You can't fill your cup until you empty your lit house__  
__You can't understand what lays ahead__  
__If you don't understand the past__  
__You'll never learn the fun now__  
__Til you're standing at the gate__  
__And you cant truly love until you've given up on it__  
_

"Oh, that song, I see. That's it, Soul, it's official! You are coming out with us."

"With..?"

"Kidd and me, we will be around nine-thirty, we just got finished dropping the girls of-"

"FOOL!"

"Who is th-"

However Soul was interrupted by the freak out by Black Star and Kidd, "GET HIM THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Soul chuckled as he hung up.

_We'll sneak out when they sleep__  
__And sail off in the night.__  
__We'll come clean and start over the rest of our lives.__  
__When we're gone we'll stay gone.__  
__Out of sight, out of mind.__  
__It's not too late,__  
__We have the rest of our lives._

He turned up the music louder so he could hear it while he was in the shower. As he removed his clothes and stepped into the steamy shower, he could not help but to feel himself more and more relaxed. He didn't wash, but just stood there. He looked down at his feet as the water fell in between the sides of his face.

_Because we won't back down__  
__We won't run and hide__  
__Yeah 'cause these are the things we can't deny__  
__I'm passing over you like a satellite__  
__So catch me if I fall__  
__That's why you stick to your game plans and party lives__  
__But at night we're perspiring by candlelight__  
__We are the orphans of the American dreams__  
__Oh shine your light on me_

Why did he always have such a lonely feeling in the pit of his stomach when he was left alone? He could help to wonder what would happen if he actually tried to get out there and find a girl. Yet, he could not stand the thought of letting some random girl into his life, especially with Maka around. She changed everything and she's the only girl that he let in, just like she let him in.

He would be lost without her and if she was just a meister to him, then things would be a lot different than they were now. He wouldn't always try to protect her, he wouldn't always find himself thinking about her, and he sure as hell wouldn't miss her while she was gone. Just like she didn't think of him just as a weapon; if she did then, she would have let the madness consume him, she wouldn't of tried so hard to make him stronger, etc.

_Because we won't back down__  
__We won't run and hide__  
__Yeah 'cause these are the things we can't deny__  
__I'm passing over you like a satellite__  
__'Cause these are the things that we can't deny now__  
__This is a life that you can't deny us now_

-Black Star & Kidd-

"Thank Death, he's finally gone." Kidd whipped the imaginary sweat from his forehead. He then peaked over at Black Star, "So… what was that about on the phone with Soul?"

"Huh? The whole me wanting him to get out," Kidd simply nodded his head as he kept his eyes on the road. "Well, he seems like he's getting lonelier and lonelier, I don't like this wussy Soul."

-Maka, Corona, Patty, Liz, & Tsubaki-

"_Okay Maka, so now it's time for the real reason why we dragged you here."_

**If anyone wanted to know the song, it's:**

**Satellite – Rise Against**

**I think I'm going to post songs in the at least some of the chapters, because it lets me visual things. Like a movie, ya dig? c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**W0w, when I was typing Chapter 3, I realized that my laptop was changing Crona to Corona. Oops. :'( **

"_Okay Maka, so now it's time for the real reason why we dragged you here." _Liz looked at Maka as if she had fallen into her trap. Maka looked around the tiny manicure/pedicure salon nervously, what did Liz mean? Why was she getting nervous? It was just Liz after all.

"W-what do you mean?" Maka cocked her head, nervously laughing.

"Patty, you might as well tell her, considering you were the last one to talk to him about it." Liz moved out of the way, as her sister stepped right in front of Maka. Maka looked around as everyone just smiled at her, what were they keeping her from?

"We have been talking to Kidd lately and it seems like… well how he puts it; 'I want to find a girl with such perfect symmetry.' It seems like he has been lonely lately and has grown some sort of feelings for you. It just an assumption, but a damn good one considering that all he does is ask about you. When we say; 'Maka looked so cute today!' He tends to blush." Patty cleared her throat.

"I mean, it is not the r-real reason why we dragged you out, w-we really w-wanted to spend t-time with you. However, we will all kind of wondering…" Crona trailed off, feeling like she stepped a boundary.

"Where are your viewpoints… on things like this? We never really saw you interested in boys or trying to get into a relationship." Tsubaki continued.

"I mean, I just never…" Maka turned her head away, she never really thought about it since she finally forgiven her father and realized that not all males were awful. Truthfully, the only man she ever considered was Soul, however that was impossible. He was always there for her, but he would never be anything but a close friend. He had made that clear when someone teased him about Maka; he would immediately deny any sort of feeling. Besides, Blair was much more attractive than she could ever be. Honestly, why would someone think of her relationship-wise? She thought she was just a flat-chested, too controlling, plain girl who could never size up to any of her friends.

"Hello? Maka, what were going to say?" Liz asked, actually sounding a bit concerned.

"I just do not know, guys, it seems like I never really thought about it too much. However, I highly doubt Kidd actually likes me, I am 'me' after all."

"You're adorable, Maka. Do not think low about yourself when you already have two males drooling over you. Like, I said it was an assumption, but a pretty damn good one."

"What do you mean by 'two', Patty?"

"I can't point everything out for you, Maka. Everyone can just see that there are two boys after you, however I'm not so sure they even know that they think soft of you." Patty winked at me as I looked at everyone else for an answer. Everyone just averted their attention to the people doing their nails. I huffed as I looked down.

'_Death the Kidd, hum? Well, maybe...'_ Maka thought as she turned her attention on the attendant.

-Soul, Black Star, & Kidd-

"I don't understand why you wanted me to come with so badly." Soul groaned as he sat in the backseat. He rested his head on his palm, looking out the window.

"We just thought you needed some time outdoors for once, I'm sure you didn't want to be moping around all day." Black Star teased, but Soul just growled. It wasn't that he hated Black Star; it would just annoy him lately when he thought there was always something up with him. He just had things on his mind. He just could not stop thinking about things, even if his life had depended on it.

After a few moments, "I wasn't moping around… I just don't understand why you wanted me to go out to eat with you guys."

"Actually, we wanted to talk to you about something." Soul looked at Kidd and then at Black Star. Did this have something to do what they talked about last night?

"Oh." They pulled into Uncle Bob's Rumba Coffee and as they stepped out of the vehicle, they noticed their female friends across the street.

"Hello boys!" Liz screamed across the street, waving like crazy as the rest of the girls waved as well, clutching onto their bags. Soul could not help but to look for Maka, she waved slightly however her face showed that she was dazed and confused. He raised an eyebrow and then averted his attention; it was just probably the girls going from shop to shop.

All three of them walked into the café as they took their seats in a less crowded place, "So what do you need to talk to me about?" Soul asked as he sat across from Kidd and Black Star.

Black Star, "Listen… we know you feel lonely, we get it. How-"

"No, I do not feel lonely or anything, so you can knock that off Black Star."

"Just hear him out, Soul."

"Whether you want to admit it or not, everyone can see it. You're acting like a poor lost puppy with no sense of hope of someone coming to find him. It's getting pathetic, Soul. All you do anymore is fucking sit around in your room all day and you won't even go out unless Maka brings you out." He had struck a nerve of Black Star's. He couldn't blame him though; he had been harsh with him once he interrupted someone who was just trying to help.

"I am just not lonely, Black Star. I just like being alone more often than usual. I don't know what you are talking about, to be quite honest."

"I think you should get out more though, whether you feel lonely or not. Maybe meet a girl, anything really." _'Meet a girl'_ he didn't know why that made him feel so uncomfortable, however it just did. He never could see himself with anyone, anyone but Maka. She had been the only girl who he truly let in his world, his true world.

"The Death Bash is coming up soon; do you have anyone you'd like to bring?" Kidd seemed sincere and it bothered Soul somehow. Deep down, he knew that something was going to go wrong and the dance would be the main issue.

"Well, no. I don't think I was eve-"

"WE GOT TO FIND YOU SOME FOXY LADY!" Black Star finally came to his senses and became himself once again. Shouting and jumping, annoying everybody surrounding him. Soul could not help to throw his back in laughter. Ever since Black Star realized that he had feelings for Tsubaki, he actually began to mature a bit. He hardly ever acted up and screamed; it was a slow process. However, he became more careful and serious… even though, Soul preferred Black Star this way; he sometimes missed whenever he acted like the "little kid with a huge dream."

"I don't think I really want to go with anyone, to be honest."

"WHATEVER, BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU AN EXCUSE TO BAIL OUT ON US," Black Star jumped on his seat, one foot on the table. "AS YOUR FUTURE GOD, I WILL FOR-"

"Sir," A waitress came over, a sweat on her forehead. "Can you please sit down? You're causing a disturbance."

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHO'S TALKING?"

"Huh?" Poor girl, she didn't know what she was getting herself into.

"YOUR FUTURE GOD, BLACK STAR IS THE NAME! SAVE THE BOWING FOR LATER!"

"Black Star, you are surely going to get us kicked out." Kidd smirked at him as a man had begun to come out.

"What now, 'future God?'"

"LORD BLACK STAR SAYS LET'S MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" They all shrugged as they made a dash for it.

'_Maybe not being alone isn't such a bad thing.'_


	4. Chapter 4

"Maka, c'mon already, we are going to be late!" Soul groaned as he fixed his black and red stripped tie. He wore a plain black tuxedo with dress shoes; it wasn't his entire ideal night out. "Why did girls take s-?" He then was interrupted by an opening of a door. His eyes went wide at the sight that lay before him.

"Sorry, it took so long, Soul. I just didn't want to look like a complete mess in comparison to the others." She fixed her dress, not even knowing the slight blush that went across Soul's face. Her dress was completely black and was mid-thigh length. One the top, the dress went along her breast line as it transformed from silk to a lacey fabric that went the entire way to her wristlets. She wore her hair down and the slight static made it shape around her fair, excluding her chin. She wore a bow in her hair that was complemented with a red rose in on the light side. She had on a new pair of red flats that had black lace surrounding the top line. "So how do I look?" She made a small giggled, cocking her head to the side, and smiled at him.

He could not answer, just felt himself get hotter. He closed his eyes and turned, "You look fine."

She was taken back a little, usually he wouldn't use 'fine' but 'nice' or even on some occasions 'beautiful,' "Okay… well let's go."

They made it, right on time, seeing Liz, Patty, and Kidd all standing there waiting. Kidd had actually been the brightest colored one out of all of them. He wore a white tuxedo with black buttons that went well with the black under shirt and a red tie. The two sisters had matched each other, except for the fact that Patty's dress was short than Liz's, however both of them were black with red sparkles that you could only really see in the light. Tsubaki and Black Star came around the corner. Tsubaki wore a black scoop empire waist dress that hung onto her curves revealing cleavage and a slit went the entire way up her left leg. Black Star kept it simple with a regular white and black tuxedo.

"Now we have to wait f-"Maka was immediately cut out by a running pink haired girl who wore a cuffed dress like her normal uniform, however this one went to her knees and had a bow that tugged on her sides in the middle.

"S-sorry, I am s-so late!" Crona hid her face in shame.

"You aren't late at all, Crona." Maka took her hands anyway from her face and held her hand as she led her inside.

"Black Star," Soul smirked at Black Star. "Behave in there." Black Star did not say anything, except giving a small chuckle. As the rest walked in, they were all kind of amazed at Deathsteraunt. It was a four class French restaurant, after all. Everyone looked normal and they couldn't help but to noticed that they probably stuck out like a sour thumb. One, they only ones that even have normal colored hair like everyone else was the Thompson sisters, Maka, and Tsubaki. Two, they were very well known in town. People looked at them, some with awe and others with disgust.

"Oh, right this way, Kidd!" The host cheered as he then led us to our table. Kidd pulled Maka a little behind the crowd.

"Sorry if this is all to-"

"Don't worry about it, Maka!" There was moments of silence before any other word was spoken and Kidd was surprised that he even got the guts, but he looked down at her and smiled, "You look very beautiful tonight, Maka."

"Thanks, Kidd." She blushed slightly, looking away then. "You look very nice too."

"Thank you, I hope we all have a great dinner." Kidd then walked in front of Maka, leaving her flustered. She didn't know how to feel when it came to Kidd, mainly because of Soul. She never knew how he would react to anything because he always put on this nonchalant personality even though he knew that she could see his soul telling the truth. She didn't want to upset him and it was really hard to do that since he has been pushing her away, spending most of the time in his room.

The evening rolled by, as they all shared stories and laughs. Kidd couldn't keep his eyes off of Maka, but neither could Soul. For once, Soul could admit he knew 100% that he was thinking of Maka more than a close friend. It seemed like everyone saw what was going on, except for Maka, which it was kind of hard not to notice due to the fact that Soul and Kidd sat on both sides of her. She was in a daze of how amazing this food was.

"Oh boy, it's getting late, Kidd. We have school tomorrow." Kidd blinked his eyes away from Maka and looked at Liz.

"Of course, Liz, I almost forgot how late it was getting." Kidd still caught in Maka, called over the waiter for the check. "It was really nice that we got to do this."

"I can't believe we only got warned once." Tsubaki cheered as she looked at Black Star. It was obvious that those two have been sharing moments with each other; it was just how they looked at each other.

"Maka, can you stay back a minute, I would like to ask you something?" Kidd asked as all of them stepped in their footsteps, but the expression were different. Liz and Patty were both smirking as they knew what was going on. Black Star and Tsubaki were just surprised. Then there was Soul, the expression in his eyes couldn't be defined as simpler than scared.

"Of course, Kidd! Soul, I will catch up with you soon," It then hit Maka; Soul's wavelength was nothing that she ever felt before. It was out of control. It had a great deal of anxiety and it killed her to feel him like this. Soul remained in poker face, as he walked out. Maka tried to ignore and deal with Kidd first.

"Maka, I do not know if Liz or Patty told you anything…" He scratched the back of his head fretfully. "I do not want you to rush into anything and neither do I, if you have no feelings for me. I am not asking you to date me… but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Death Bash with me."

**And a cliffhanger is in place! Sorry, I'm expecting something big for the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my goodness, don't mind my errors in my story. I don't even notice because **

**I never proofread my stories because I have a strange feeling with reading my stories. **

**I type so fast when I'm typing, I hardly even notice. **

**Anyway, my apologies! I will try to be more cautious! **

"Soul, please, tell me what is wrong," Maka knocked on his door that he closed. Soul decided to go to straight to bed as Maka and he arrived. He ignored Maka, as she immediately began badgering him. He pulled his covers over his head, as Maka's knocking became incessant. He could not stand to ignore her, but he had to… to keep himself from losing it. "If it's something that I did, I can take it. I really can."

The door swung open at Maka as her mossy eyes looked up at him, "What did Kidd have to ask you?"

"Kidd?" Maka bit down, "Oh yeah… he just asked me to the Death Bash."

Soul found a mixture of relief and jealousy at that, "Oh… what did you say?"

"Well, I said, 'yes.'" Maka looked away at Soul, "I hope you don't mind… I mean, why would you?"

"Y-yeah, that's right… I don't care, not in the slight-"

"Then why are you upset?"

'_Shit, he hated when she looked at his soul sometimes.' _

"Nothing, Maka. You don't always need to know absolutely everything about me. I am not some little kid who you need to watch over and hold my hand at everything I do. It's none of your business." Soul walked away, pushing his door shut on Maka.

"Now listen here!" Maka swung the door back open almost breaking it off of the wall, "All I was trying to do was be nice! Is this is all I get for doing so? Sorry someone gives a damn about your ass enough to ask. Does that mean you treat them like utter and complete shit?"

"You always badger me about everything, '_Soul you're doing this'_ '_Soul you aren't doing this anymore._' Have you ever considered I just want to be alone?"

"I don't badger you and even if I didn't, then instead of sulking around and making sympathy for yourself then why don't you make it less obvious?"

"Obvious? Maka, every time you suspect me of something, you look at my soul. It's annoying, Maka. I don't need someone like you trying to figure me out all of the time."

"'Someone like me,' what is that suppose to me?"

"An arrogant, ignorant, little girl who thinks she can solve everyone's problems by getting involved. You can't do everything, Maka, you can't fix everything. No matter how much you try, you just can't and you will never be able to." Maka looked down at the ground as his words ringed her ears. The moments of silence grew as the guilt became heavier in Soul. He couldn't take it anymore, it has been almost five minutes before anything was said, "Maka…"

He put a hand on her shoulder; just to get it smacked off, "Don't touch me! Don't even look at me anymore, you bastard." Soul's eyes had gone wide as Maka push him to the ground with great force. "You want to be alone? Then I can do that, don't worry, I sure as hell will do that."

She walked out of his room, leaving him on the ground. He felt shocked, anger, sorrow, guilt, uncool, and like he was about to cry. He leaned his head on the wall and looked across the room at the night sky. _'Why did you have to go and fuck up, Soul?' _

_Can you hear the silence?__  
__Can you see the dark?__  
__Can you fix the broken?__  
__Can you feel… can you feel my heart__?_

He sunk his head deeper into his folded arms that lay across his bent knees. He felt the hot liquid slip from his eyes as he opened and closed. 

_Can you help the hopeless?__  
__Well, I'm begging on my knees_

He could not tell Maka, the truth, he just could not no matter what he did.

_Can you save my bastard soul?__  
__Will you wait for me?_

He did not want her to know his feelings; he did not want to be so uncool to Kidd. He did not want to ruin anything that was going on. However, when was it his time? He wanted to be happy too.

_I'm sorry brothers, so sorry lover__  
__Forgive me father, I love you mother _

Everything has fallen apart in his life; Maka was the only one that had ever stayed. That had ever liked him for being him.

_Can you hear the silence? _

_Can you see the dark? _

_Can you fix the broken?_

_Can you feel my heart? _

_Can you feel my heart? _

She spent almost 24/7 with him, why did he push her away like that? Why didn't he just lie and say something else?

_I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone__  
__I long for that feeling to not feel at all__  
_

However, when he got such a great advantage in his life, he wasted it away like everything else.

_The higher I get, the lower I'll sink__  
__I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim_

He fell onto the ground with a thud that came from his right shoulder.

_Can you hear the silence?__  
__Can you see the dark?__  
__Can you fix the broken?__  
__Can you feel… can you feel my heart?_

He never found himself this pathetic before, lying on the cold, hard ground. Was Maka really gone? Or did he have another chance? He got up and exited his room. He had to get to her and apologize. He could not sleep with this on his mind. However, when he reached her room, she opened leading him to a sight that he thought that he would never see. She held a suitcase and he gulped as she looked at him then back at her suitcase.

"M-Maka, w-hat are you d-doing?" He could not keep his voice steady, no matter what he did the anxiety built up so heavily in his chest.

"I think I am going to live with Liz, Patty, and Kidd for the week. It isn't like it's for-"

"Maka, I didn't mean those things… I was just heated."

"I know," She pulled Soul into a hug, "I am sorry too, I just think that it would be best if we took some time away from each other." She nervously giggled into his ear as he tensed. "I just think it's for the best, you need to get things figured out and we have had enough with each other. It will be okay."

"Maka, can I talk to you about s-"

"Let's wait until I come back, we don't need any more fighting." She let go of him as she made her way to the door, "Goodbye Soul."

Those words would linger in his head all night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I had to do an outline for American Studies and I don't even know I can do my daily update. It literally took me from 3pm to 8pm. Teacher, y u do dis. **

**And I was right; I guess I will post two chapters today! xD **

"What happened between Soul and you, Maka?" Liz questioned as Maka entered the mansion. Maka didn't even know where to start about Soul and her. However, as she scanned the room, she noticed Kidd now coming in being following by Patty. Kidd's face had the look of concern plastered across it.

"I do not even know anymore, Liz. As soon as I came home, he just went on one of his moods. I tried to ask him what's wrong, but he kind of just broke and told me some things. I know he didn't mean it, I just thought it was time to take a break from each other." Her eyes welled up slightly just thinking about those words. Even though he didn't mean it, it still stung a whole lot. He had never talked to her like that, he had always been cautious and even when she acted like a fool, and he never insulted her like that. "I'm sorry if I'm causing any problems from staying here."

"It is not a problem, Maka!" Kidd put himself in front of Liz, as Liz gave Patty a look saying; 'Oh, this is going to be how it'll be all week.' "You are always more than welcome to come to us with anything! We'll always take you in!"

"Thank you, all of you."

"Well, let me show you the room you will stay in." Kidd led her down to the corridor as Patty and Liz went back to their rooms. As they walked down, the silence had made the awkwardness grow. The only noise that was made was the thud of Maka's suitcase, knocking against Kidd's leg. Kidd's stares became unnoticed, he always felt like looking at her from the corner of his eyes. However, even though she was the only thing on his mind, he wasn't happy at the sight, as she kept her eyes to the ground. She looked so sad, so broken, and he wanted to reach out and help her. However, he was afraid that he was already pushing his boundaries. "Well, here it is."

"Thanks, Kidd." She sounded so monotone, it was painful to watch.

"Maka, you know if you ever need anything, then just talk to me. You know that I will always be here for you." Maka's teary eyes looked up at him as she almost ran herself into him. Wrapping her slender arms around him, pulling him tightly, he almost fell over due to the surprise action. As his eyes, widen he looked for any common sense to tell him to hug her back.

It was her quiet sobs then finally caught his attention, and he pulled her into his body very tightly as if he was protecting her from all harm. She couldn't help but to feel so weak, right now. She just wanted comfort, right now. She wanted to know someone cared and then actually think that she was just some stupid little girl. Half of her wished that she would of waited for Soul to make things right, but the other half knew she needed a break.

They stayed there for a good bit, until Maka finally felt Kidd release himself from her grasp when. He put his palm on her cheek, whipping away the liquid from her eyes, "Never cry… please."

The next moment was something that neither of them was expecting. It made time froze. It made hearts stop beating. It made eyes fly open. It made nervousness in the pit of a stomach followed by confusion and feelings. It was when things would never be the same_. _

_It was when he kissed her. _

-Soul-

"What do you mean she left?" Tsubaki said in the background of the phone, it was about an hour until school. Soul had lain awake all night, waiting for the right time to call Black Star. His eyes were heavy and hair a wreck, no matter how tired he was, he could not fall asleep worth anything. All he thought was about Maka and what went down. He wanted to take it back because then she would still be here.

"She just left, man. I do not even know anymore, she said she was coming back in a week. But, Kidd probably has her wrapped around his finger already. She will probably want to stay there."

"Do not worry, she will be back. I will call Kidd, I will not say anything. I will just figure out what is going on." Black Star said, then hung up. He could not fathom still what had happened last night. This was the first time that Maka just gave up. He never thought he would be able to push her to her limits. I guess he just pushed her way over the edge. If he was her, then he would not be able to put up with someone like him.

"Soulie," he rolled his eyes as the Blair sat at his window ceil. "Where is Maka? I do not smell any breakfast!"

"She is not living here for awhile, Blair." She pouted as Soul turned away from her, and then jumping on top of him.

"And why's that?"

"Blair, get off of me."

"Why? Do you not like me?" She pushed against his chest harder, making her breasts push up, almost to his face. Thank god that the only nosebleed that he got was whenever he saw Maka in only a towel.

"Just leave me alone," he shoved her lengthy body off of him as he stood back up. "I am not in the mood."

"Aw, what's wrong?"

"Not-"

"Do not lie to me! Blair makes everything better!"

He grinded his teeth as he walked out of the room, he did not want to deal with her right now, but she always interrupted him no matter what.

"Soulie, stop meaning so mean to me!" Blair took him by his arm, "Fine… I won't bother you just tell me what happened."

"Maka just left when we got into a fight."

"Well, what caused the fight?"

"Mind your own business!"

"HA, I knew it! Soulie had feelings for Maka and still does!"

"Shut the fuck up, Blair!"

"So, did you tell her? Is that why she left?"

"No and no, I just let jealousy affect my emotions. Anyway it is already too late, I am pretty sure she has someone better in mind."

"Come on, Maka and you are meant to be! Maybe you should try to make her jealous!"

"And how do you suppose I do that?" She did not say anything, at all, just winked at him.

'_Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?' _


	7. Chapter 7

Soul sat at his seat in his nonchalant persona, although some knew that there was more to meet the eye. He was a total train wreck inside and his soul wave length could tell he was suffering through a great deal of anxiety. He could control it though, he could go through this, and he could handle this. He did want to go through madness with not having the only person who is not even around anymore.

He remembered the events of last night, how Blair was saying how to make Maka jealous. She suggested going for her, first, but there was no way that he could do that. He would never do that, in a million years. Considering that, even if he pretended to be with her, it would be uncomfortable due to the fact that the countless of times she has been with Spirit. Also, that every time she even came into his apartment, she got naked.

So, her second option was finding some random girl in school and asking her to the dance or something of the sort. However, he thought that idea was idiotic as well. How could he do that and then throw her away like she was nothing? Maka did not like that as well, she would be furious at him. He would never go for her then. But, how was he supposed to feel? How was he supposed to let Kidd waltz in and steal Maka away?

"I guess you were right, they aren't dating." His ears seemed to perk up at the two girls sitting two rows behind them.

"I thought for sure they were, but when I didn't see them together this morning, I guess that changed my opinion."

"Or maybe they broke up."

"I don't know, but the way Kidd and her looked at each other this morning… man that said it all."

"Well, Kidd is so dreamy!"

"No way, you are wrong! Soul is where it is at!"

"No, Maka and Kidd are so much better than Maka and Soul!"

"No! Maka and Soul were destined together! He's her weapon, she's his meister!"

"Hush, you know that he is right there?"

She then gasped, "I had no clue!"

"Well, since Maka chose the right person… Maybe you could have a shot!"

"You think so?"

"Go for it!"

He then heard footsteps, even though he felt a bit of annoyance. He has felt a bit of relief. Maybe, he would not be so lonely without Maka. But, who was he kidding? Nobody could fill the void like Maka could.

"Soul," The girl had cherry hair and bright blues eyes. She was cute and with her curves, some of the guys found her irresistible. She wore a stripped white and red blouse with a black mini skirt that had slit, almost revealing her undergarments. Her boots went up to her mid-calf and went along with the black socks that went to her knees. She gave him a slight timid smile, "I do not know if you know me, my name is Rin Suzuki."

"Yeah, I think we have some classes together." She blushed slightly at him and became silence. It was quite annoying.

"I was j-just wondering if you were seeing someone, because I was wondering if you would like to go to the Death Bash with me." She looked away from him slightly, however he knew it was all an act. She always pretended to act shy and innocent to get even more guys gawking at her.

"Sure, why not?" He shrugged his shoulders and then looked over to the newly opened door. It was Maka, Kidd, Patty, and Liz, it groaned as he looked back at his red head visitor who looked overwhelmed with joy.

"Oh, that's fantastic, Soul! I am so glad that you said yes!" She practically jumped on him, pushing her breast right up against his chest. What was up with girls doing that? Soul watched as Maka went passed him, her body was tense, but she remained with a poker face.

She was bothered by it, a lot, more than she would admit. However, she did not know where Kidd and she had lain. Did she have feelings or did she not? It was too early and rushed for her decide. The kissed had brought up some sort of feelings; it made her have nervousness in the pit of her stomach. However, she missed Soul at the same exact time. Was this even possible? Her head was so flustered that she ran straight into the room as soon as Kidd kissed her. She did apologize later for that, however, it did seem as if there was awkwardness.

She did not completely dismiss the idea of gaining feelings for Kidd. It was that she was still contemplating on it. She knew that during these passed years that she had gained feelings for Soul; however he wanted someone curvy and luscious. Not someone that was like her, besides he probably would never even think of her like that. She could not continue to be held on him while there were many windows of opportunity.

Besides, it was just a kiss that she and Kidd had shared. It was nothing of seriousness. There was never a promise of relationship between the both of them. There was never a promise of relationship between Soul and her either. She was okay to ponder of things like these as long as she did not get too close to them.

"Maka, are you okay?" Kidd asked her, getting his papers together for the day.

"I am fine, just thinking about some things!" She waved her hands nervously; she needed to stop thinking about this before people thought she was a complete freak.

"Just do not worry about it, Maka." Kidd reassured, putting his palm over her knuckles. "You and Soul will make up soon and everything will be okay."

She gave him a slight smile; everything was going to be okay. However, her eyes could not help to wonder over to Soul in slight moments.

**So, Crona has not been in here for awhile, well guess what? She will be in here next chapter, for sure! Sorry that this really did not have any action, however, it was more of a prediction of what will happen in the next chapter (which is the Death Bash, it will be split up into two or three chapters, so it's pretty big part in this story.) Also, it clarified exactly how Maka felt; I thought it was pretty confusing of how exactly she felt. So, keep on reading! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

_-A week later- _

Maka looked at herself in the mirror, thinking over everything that happened as she prepped herself for tonight. The pressure seemed to build up inside of her as she tried to place the flower headband correctly. It was not just the dance tonight, but something bigger was going to happen. It would be the first time that she would get to speak to Soul since a week ago. It would be the dance, in which rumors went around saying that Kidd was going to ask her out. It was many things and she did not know if she would be ready for it all. Especially walking in with her arm intertwined with Kidd's, in tradition of how all dates should walk in.

Then there was the grand dance, in which the most powerful partners in school would dance with each other. Since Soul was now going, then she would have to participate. For this year, Liz decided to let Patty take her place since the height would be much better off. It was supposed to be the genuine romantic dance; however it was not going to be this year. People commonly thought that partners would

"Maka, I have never seen you so feminine and beautiful before." Maka snapped her head at the intruder, which only turned out to be Crona. She was still in her regular uniform as she made her way and sat down next to Maka. "I wish I could go."

"You can, Crona!" Maka grabbed her hands as she stood up. Maka was in a small went under-dress, in which she decided to wear while doing her makeup and hair.

"I have no one to go with, though."

"That does not matter, Crona! I am sure Liz or Patty has something!" As Maka went down the corridor, holding onto Crona's hand, Crona felt a bit of anguish in the back of her mind. She would never say what it was about, however it continuously laid heavily on her mind. As she looked at Maka, comparing herself to her, she belittled herself. "What's wrong, Crona?"

"Nothing at all, Maka," she looked away shyly. Maka had become such a good friend to her, it was not right to make her feel bad. Especially on a great night that she was about to have. She could not let jealously get in a way of her happiness.

"Are you sure, Crona? You know that you can talk to me about anything?"

"I am sure, Maka, I just never thought that I was ever going to go to one of these things. I am glad that I am, however!" Crona flashed a fake smile, Maka could even see that. Although, the last time she asked about it, it led to her friendship almost being ruined. She let it go then and there, as they made their way into Liz's room.

"Liz, I was wondering if you have any extra dresses that Crona can borrow."

"Of course, leave her to me!" Liz took Crona by the hand, pulling her into her closest. Maka smiled at the flustered Crona as Liz picked up several dresses, laying them in her arms. Maka rotated around, exiting the room only to knock into Kidd who was carrying clothes for Patty.

Tension had arisen in between Kidd and Maka; however neither of them even talked about the kiss. They just either smiled or try to make small talk. It was never anything serious that went on between the two maybe that is why they were not in a relationship yet. It was simply confusing to the both of them as they anticipated who was going to make the first move. Patty and Liz hinted to Maka that he was going to ask her out at the Death Bash, which just made Maka even nervous.

They made a quick glance at one another, both of them blushing. Every time they saw each other, they were constantly reminded of the kiss. The kiss experience was different for both of them in many ways. For Kidd, it was a stress reliever of something anticipated for such a long time. Now he just wanted to do it more and more, simply being in relationship. For Maka, it was something that was shocking and confusing to deal with. It was something she was scared of happening again because she did not know where her feelings had lay.

"Maka, you look very beautiful." She came back to reality, looking down at herself to notice she was only in her under dress.

"Ah!" Maka flinched back, "I look so indecent." She hurried passed him, trying to cover herself up. Her face turned hot and red as she made her way into her given room. Maka began taking deep breaths, trying to calm down as her head seemed to get a numb feeling. She moved to the closest and looked in awe at the dress that she would be wearing tonight.

-Soul-

"We are going to look like studs tonight!" Black Star screamed as her fixed his blue tie which had complimented Tsubaki's dress. Her dress was a white and baby blue color; it had white tsubakis over the waist line. For once, she wore her hair straightly down; Black Star could not help to notice how they followed her curves. He seemed to admire everything about her recently and he anticipated everything about tonight and how special it was going to turn out.

"So, how is Rin?" Tsubaki asked Soul who just rolled his eyes. He could not stand that girl. This entire week, he has been trying to distance himself away from her. However, she just always threw herself at him. The only reason why he even let it happen was because when she did that, he could feel Maka's gaze going towards him.

He laid up on nights though, just thinking about her. He wanted her to know how he felt about her. But, things were going to be great tonight. After the dance, Maka will be home again. He was going to prepare her a dinner and make it very special. Then finally confess his feeling. It was going to be great. He was finally going to get his shot in making everything alright again. He was going make everything how it was supposed to be. He was her weapon, she was his meister. They were supposed to be together.

Although, the other side of him knew that things may go wrong. She may already be with Kidd. She may not even feel the same about him. She may be too angry and stay longer. Or even worse, she may just stay at Kidd's house forever. It was something that Soul tried to suppressed, but it lingered in the back of his mind. He just wanted Maka, not Rin, not Blair, not anyone… just Maka. It killed him that he was not going to be with her tonight.

_But sure as hell that he was going to dance with her. _


	9. Chapter 9

**So these chapters will be a little bit longer as it progresses! :D **

The place was decorated at its finest with everything but in place. In Kidd's liking, he even stated that it was perfectly symmetrical. The décor was in a white, black, and red color. The huge windows with the black curtains gave it more of a classy look especially with the buffet that contained exquisite food. Everything was laid out just like Lord Death wanted it to be. It was almost time for everyone to come in.

For some of the girls, this was the most important night of their lives or they were just sitting in their room, crying their eyes out. For guys, it meant either one of two things. One, it was their chance to get the girl they have always wanted. Two, it was their chance to get laid. Both were either successful or a total disaster. For some of the characters, they fit into one of these categories.

"When are we going to officially enter, Kidd?" Maka asked Kidd, who both stood in one of the empty corridors. Lord Death wanted to meet the both of them before the dance started. He had also instructed an hour before that they were supposed to be the last ones who walked down the black velvet steps.

"I am not sure; we are supposed to meet with my father once they let the doors open." Kidd could not help to stare at his date, how beautiful she had looked tonight. He was lucky and could not fathom how he ended up in this moment. He always thought that Soul was going to take Maka away and no other guy ever stood a chance. But, when Soul was acting like a fool, Kidd managed to slip in his opportunity. He could not be overjoyed, but now he had to remain the pace that he was going out. He could not confuse his feelings like Soul did, or else he would then lose her.

"Is something wrong, Kidd?" He snapped out of it and realized that he has been staring at her for about five minutes now.

"No, not at all, I am just excited to spend tonight with you." Maka smiled at him as she moved towards him. She took his hand in her grasp, "w-what?"

"They are letting people in; we should get going to Lord Death." She pulled him along walking to the corridor. They could hear the music starting to play.

_So the seasons changed your face__  
__Toasted skin turned darker shades__  
__So as to better disguise your figure from the streetlights_

"That's a shame, I really liked that song." Maka stated as they walked deeper into the darkness, the music slowly fainting out.

"Don't worry about that," Kidd looked down at her and gave her a smile. "Once we dance together, we get to pick any song that you want to dance to."

"That's good, I am really glad!"

-Soul-

"Soul, are you going to dance with me?" Rin asked, running back to Soul, leaving her friends. Many guys were watching her tonight and envied Soul's position. They were also angered on why he did not even take the chance to dance with her. She even wore a dress to attract him to her even more. It was black dress, with that fit very tightly around her. A slit went up to her long, slender legs. Her red hair was down and curled, shaping her face. Soul thought she was gorgeous, somewhere in the back of his mind; however his focus was not on something so inferior to Maka.

"Maybe, in a little bit Rin." She rolled her eyes in frustration and ungracefully sat down right next to him. He did not understand how much she wanted him. Sure, she did not have actual strong feelings for him. But, it would be so much accomplishment to get him over that flat-chested, Maka. Especially how her popularity would grow and get him hooked onto her. What was special about Maka anyway? She was a plain, nerd, who only wanted him to become strong.

-Kidd & Maka-

"So you two are not dating?" Lord Death asked Maka and Kidd, who both blushed widely.

"No, Father, now enough with these questions!"

"I was just making sure, you know with kids and their hormones."

"Father!"

"What do expect, Son? You did ask her out to the dance. I was just making sure my little kiddo did not have his first girlfriend without me knowing."

"Father! Enough with this!"

"It's really ok-"

"No it isn't!"

"Well you kids better run off, you look very lovely tonight, Maka! Remember what I said, my boy is a keeper!"

"Father!"

"Sorry, sorry. Too-da-loo!"

-Soul-

"Maka and Kidd are about to make their entrance," the girls, whom were behind Soul, giggled as if it was a secret. "I heard that Maka and Kidd are going to be what everyone is looking for."

"Oh yeah, I heard Maka is supposed to be really beautiful to-."

"Hush! It's going on right now." She interrupted as the music began to change. Everyone averted their eyes to see what was going on, on the velvet steps. When she said that Maka was going to look beautiful tonight, they were not telling the truth.

_**Quick Author's Note: **_

_**I highly suggest you listen to this song while reading because it really is a great, passionate song. You will understand more and it is just like aw so great! It is called Stranger by Secondhand Serenade. **_

_Turn around,__  
__Turn around and fix your eye in my direction__  
__So there is a connection._

Everyone saw the beauty that was Maka and everybody thought they would never see her like this. She was different from the girl that everyone saw each and every day. People gasped at first sight, in which they did not think it was Maka. They thought it was someone else, as some say someone prettier.

"Wow, she really changed… she's much more feminine." Guys gawked at her, as Soul just rolled his eyes at them. She did not change one bit, it was just always the girl that Soul had grown to love. She was remarkable in every single way and she did not need that dress to be considered pretty or beautiful.

_I can't speak,__  
__I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention__  
__I'm staring at perfection._

Her beautiful light brunette lay straightly down with a flowery head band on top of it; it has grown a bit these past few years. She was almost maturing out of those pigtails. And her hair seemed to have some sparkles in them, making them glimmer in the lights. Soul closed his eyes, remembering how it smelled. It was probably one of the most refreshing smell that he was ever granted the pleasure of sniffing.

_Take a look at me so you can see__  
__How beautiful you are._

Her eyes shimmered with a mixture of emotions. Soul could tell that she did not like so many people staring at her. On the other hand, he could also see that she liked that people for once noticed her as beautiful. He had remembered all the times that he spent lost in them. And, every single second he looked into them was a blessing that he had taken for granted.

_You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger,__  
__But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight.__  
__I'm broke and abandoned you are an angel__  
__Making all my dreams come true tonight.__  
_

His eyes then followed to her body. How her white fit so elegantly around her body. Pink fabric danced along breast line. As you traveled down the length of the dress, you noticed how it tugged at her sides. It fit absolutely perfectly on her. The pink flower design seemed as if it was coming from one of her sides. Its vines, interloping each other in such beauty, it was hard to even picture her dress exactly when you close your eyes. It has a little poof at the bottom, not enough to eat her up.

_I'm confident,__  
__But I can't pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you.__  
__I knew you could see right through me__  
__I saw my life flash right before my very eyes__  
__And I knew just what we'd turn into__  
__I was hoping that you could see_

Soul took jealousy in once he realized her arms linking onto Kidd's. They were too close together for his liking. He could see Kidd slightly bringing Maka closer to him. He still thought about this, as if it was a burden on his shoulders. He wanted to be the one to ask Maka to the dance, not Kidd. Why would Kidd even do that to him?

_Take a look at me so you can see...___

_You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger,__  
__But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight.__  
__I'm broke and abandoned you are an angel__  
__Making all my dreams come true tonight._

Of course, Kidd would ask Maka to the dance. Why would not someone ask Maka to the dance? She was absolutely perfect in every single way. She was so smart, she was so brave, and she was absolutely everything you could want out of a girl. Many people just wanted a girl with huge tits and a nice ass.

However, the only girls that would stick around were the girls who had amazing personalities. The kind of girl that, you could stand being with every single day. Maka had to be the prime example of that especially. She was everything that he had ever dreamed of. It was so hard seeing her with another guy.

_You are an angel__  
__Making all my dreams come true tonight_. 

It would not stay like that for long; he would get his shot with her. They were not dating yet. It was still okay for Soul to do this. Maka would see how much effort he put in to tonight. Soul knew the feelings that Maka had for him were somewhere underneath the surface. He just had to pull them out.

_Take a look at me so you can see__  
_

_How beautiful you are…_

"Soul, you are staring at Maka so much…" He heard Rin confront him.

_How beautiful you are…_

"Sorry, Rin, I really am." He looked at the girl, yet she was more than angered.

_How beautiful you are…_

"Maybe you should have just went with her." Rin looked as if she was about to slap him.

_How beautiful you are…_

'Oh, how I wish I would off.' He then turned back to Maka, which made Rin just stop her foot and walk away from him.

_Your beauty seems so far away__  
__I'd have to write a thousand songs__  
__To make you comprehend how beautiful you are.__  
__I know that I can't make you stay__  
__But I would give my final breath__  
__To make you understand how beautiful you are.__  
__Understand how beautiful you are._

She was on her final step as she was then crowded by some of her friends; Crona, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. He could tell that they were all talking about how well that she looked. They all looked over at Soul in wondrous of what he was doing. He then made his way through the crowd, almost trying to resist going over there.

_You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger__  
__But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight.__  
__I'm broke and abandoned you are an angel__  
__Making all my dreams come true tonight.__  
_

He then stood right in front of them all. Black Star kind of looked at him like he was a wounded puppy, which immediately brought up annoyance as he rolled his eyes. He smiled at Maka so heavenly until she noticed him. He then looked at him and smiled back. It was a moment that he longed for, for such a long time. It was something that he dreamt about. It was the most contact that he had ever gotten with her in a week's time. He just began remembering everything, especially that 

_You call me a stranger...__  
__You say I'm a danger...__  
__You call me a stranger...__  
_

she was absolutely perfect…


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry updates are taking longer than usual; **

**I have bronchitis. **

**Homework has been a pain, damn you academics. **

**Parents are being el garbo with their one-day rules. **

**So pardon me, I do not know when this will updated exactly but I will try my hardest to get this in! **

"Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Death the Kidd, Patty Thompson, Black Star, and Tsubaki Nakatsukaa, please get with your weapon or meister and let's share a dance."

"Maka," Soul could only voice out those words from the incessant thoughts that were desultory in his mind. He grabbed her hand into his; the other hand was placed on her hip as the music began to play. It was _Clair de Lune _by Claude Debussy. _  
_

"Soul…" Maka shied away from him, which was something that she had never done before. It made Soul look at her in an equivocal manner. He has never seen her like this, so afraid to even speak. She had also been so gregarious.

"I missed you, Maka." Her eyes widen as she then began wanting to disappear even more. She blushed slightly, looking down at the ground to get anything to distract her, even by the slightest. "It has been a hard week for me; I have been thinking about absolutely everything that you said. I miss you, I miss having you around every day. I miss waking up to your cooking and seeing your face. I never want anything like that to happen."

"Soul-"

"Let me finish," he stood up more straightly and found confidence in himself. "I know that neither of us wanted to split for that week. I did not know what was happening or why I was so irascible. Yet, this week has made me realize so much. And Maka, I am in love with you, in every single way possible. You are my best friend, the girl who I always wanted to be with. I would never be able to be as strong as I am now, without you. You are the one that gives me the lift in my life. You make my mornings, my nights brighter. You know absolutely everything about me, you accept me no matter what. You are the only person who I allowed into my life fully. You are the only girl for me and I will spend my entire life trying to prove that I am the only guy for you."

Maka had tears welled up in her eyes, but would not let them fall. She was never cognizant of those emotions that he held from her for so long. She felt the attention on her as it made her even more notice, however it was the reason she just did not bawl right there and then. Her grips tightened on him even more as he looked at her. Those rouge eyes were burning in her with anticipation. He was scared to death of the next words that would exit her mouth, for those words could kill.

"Say something, anything, Maka."

"Soul, I have thought about that many times. I already knew that my feelings for you have existed a long time." He felt himself smile brightly, yet she was not finished. "But, I had to move on from those feelings eventually. I am so sorry, Soul, Kidd and me are dating now."

It was then, the deathly moments of silence between the two. Maka felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. She did not want to let Soul down because she knew that her feelings for Soul was way stronger than Kidd's, but her moral side did not want to simply leave Kidd so suddenly. She had to give him a chance, at least. She knew that it would not be fair to Kidd.

_As Maka and Kidd walked through the corridors, leading back to the dance, he stopped her in mid foot step. Kidd had been planning this moment time and time again in his head when there was even the slightest bit of silence. He knew that he had to do it soon, since tonight would be when she saw Soul. Soul and Maka would then dance together; Kidd knew that Soul had already realized his feelings and would confess soon. _

_Kidd had been fearful of Soul taking Maka away since the beginning, so he had to act fast. He thought all of this as he looked down at her, giving her a slight smile, "Maka." _

"_What is it, Kidd?" _

"_These past week have been so amazing and honestly, I want to have more of these kinds of weeks. Would you do I the favor and please my girlfriend?" _

_Maka was then split at two decisions, both with two very different outcomes. If she said yes, then she had to accept the fact that she has moved on from her feelings towards Soul. She would be with Kidd, who was very different. If she said no, then she could continue living life how it was with always the slight possibility that her and Soul would get together. "Yes, Kidd, I would love to."_

"I have to admit, Maka, I am hurt so much. But, as I said, I am basing my entire life making sure that you realize that I am the one for you. I do not care if I sound conceited because I know that we are supposed to be together." Soul smiled at her as she shied back once again.

'This Soul is so different, so confident, not like the one who kept everything bottled up. She liked the Soul that she had to become and now that she would be living with him once again, things were bound to be interesting.'

**A little bit shorter, sorry! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A little shoutout to monkeywahl for making comments that make me laugh, awe, and happy. c:**

**And sorry baes for making you guys cry, it's okay (;-;) *hugs* things are about turn around slighty, sort of, kind of, not really, maybe, I don't know, but we will see where this goes! **

**Also, sorry it took a couple days to make this chapter. **

**My schedule: **

**Tuesday: The boy I really really really really like asked me out and type my English essay. **

**Wednesday: I had to finish my English essay. **

**Thursday: Make bomb shelter and get poodle skirt together for my 50s party in American History. **

**Friday: Winter Jam from 4-11 in Pittsburgh. **

**Also, focusing on getting the honor roll because I am one point away from it, if only my Geometry grade would go up by 1 freaking point. **

**Now I am just focusing on you guys all week, everyday. (hopefully xD) Well maybe, I don't know if I will post this on Saturday because friends think I have to skype 24/7 and I have an unhealthy addiction to Dashboard by Modest Mouse. **

Maka did not say anything to Kidd about what Soul had told her, in fear that he would just worry all night. She wanted this relationship to be a comfortable one as it went along. It was first relationship that she had ever had so she had to make sure it was actually a good one. She remember all of the girls and her mother that her father had screwed over, she was going to make sure that she would not be him. She knew that Kidd did not deserve that.

However, Kidd kind of assumed something as he noticed Maka's body language while she danced with Soul. He noticed how every single word, Maka got tensed. How during it, she was lost in deep thought. He noticed his body language, how it seemed to be confident and assured. Almost like he had something planned out for tonight. He tried to put the thoughts in the back of his mind, as him and Patty talked about it all.

It was strange how things were going playing out, but it was all ignored as they all of the dancers sat down with their dates, along with Crona, Spirit, Stein, and Marie. The males were uniformed in tuxes, black and white. Crona had a simple pink sparkle dress that went down to mid-calf. Marie had been wore a all black dress with cap sleeves and sort of a poof at the bottom.

"Maka, my darling, you look so beautiful!" Spirit cheered in the voice that he got when he was in awe of his daughter. That was until he saw Kidd, gently holding his daughter's hand. "Maka, explain this!" He screamed as he pointed down at the two palms.

"Father! You do not need to ask, it is obvious." She tried to avoid even talking about it, it was awkward, especially in front of these people. Especially, in front of Soul, who after her rejection just remained stoic. At first, he seemed cocky but now he was just looked like he was thinking up something. Even Rin was trying to get his attention, as she pressed up against him, making sure his arms was in between both of her breasts. Fortunatly, her plan to get his attention did not work. He was stuck in such great thought.

'_I just said all of that shit to, Maka? How am I going to do it all? I do not want to force her to cheat on Kidd with me, that is so uncool. I just want to be with her. Tease her until she cracks and breaks up with him. I want her to be with me, not him. Me.' _

"Is everything okay, Soul?" Black Star asked Soul with a serious face, yet some concern was hidden inside, right underneath the surface in his eyes.

"Yeah, everything is perfectly fine." Soul gave his usual smirk as he averted his attention to Maka, whom was sitting right across from him with Kidd.

"Soul, you are not paying attention to me much tonight." Rin whispered in his ear, leaning her body slightly towards him, as she watched Maka in the corner of her eye. "I kind of like it, you playing hard to get." She reached down and grazzed her fingers along his waistline, then putting them in, only slightly to gaze lower midriff.

"Rin, not now." He moved her hands away from him, she got angry at his serious face, like he was unmoved by what she had tried to do. She had always been the one that guys sought after, so why did Soul not want her? Why was this making her want him even more? She should just move on.

"Looks like these next couple weeks are going to be a little wild." Liz muttered to Crona and Patty.

Crona looked down and as many people at the table, she was thinking hard. She could not believe that Maka had Kidd, as of right now. She always thought that Soul and her would end up together. It was obvious that she was. It took her by surprise when they went to this dance together. It hurt her when she had found out that they were dating.

"Crona, what is wrong?" Marie placed a hand on Crona's bare shoulder, then giving her a smile.

"N-nothing, Ms. Marie."

"Are you sure? You do not feel nervous about being here or anything? We just want you to be comfortable."

"I am fine, I was just thinking."

"Okay, Crona, just enjoy the food!"

"Are you taking Rin home?" Maka asked Soul as they were saying goodbyes to everyone. Soul actually got stiffed as he realized that he had everything prepared from Maka's return.

"I guess not anymore." Soul gave her a devilious smirk as she blushed slightly.

"Well, I guess I will tell Kidd that I am staying with you. Do not wait up for me, I will meet you at the apartment."

"Whatever you want, princess." She watched him as he walked off.

"He is such a jerk! He did not pay attention to me all night, instead that Maka girl! Why? Do I not have more sexual appeal than that boyish figure?" Maka heard in the background, Rin was standing there, complaining to her friends.

"You are awesome Rin! You do not deserve that!" Her friends cheered in unison.

"No! That is not enough, I will make him fall in love with me and then I will not pay attention to him." Maka shook her head as she went up to Kidd.

"Are you sure that you are okay to go back there?" Kidd asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, I am fine, Kidd. He seems to be a lot more calm." Maka smiled at him as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I am sorry that I can not walk you home, but just be safe. Alright?" She giggled at him as she then pulled him into a kiss.

"Everything will be alright, goodnight."

"Soul! Wait up!" Black Star yelled as he chased at the spiky-haired silhuoette, Tsubaki jogging behind.

"What is it, Black Star?" Soul turned slighty around, stopping in his footsteps.

"I just wanted to make sure, that you do not do anything stupid."

"Like what?"

"Like trying to get Maka to cheat on Kidd."

"Do not worry, Black Star, I would never force her into something."

"Okay, good. We do not need Kidd and you hating each other completely. I know that you are trynig to win, Maka. Kidd is more scared of you than anything. So, we do not need to give him a reason to act of that fear."

"Black Star, I am not dense. I understand all of that, but what Kidd does, will not have anything to do with anything but his own fear that I might take Maka away from him. I do not know why he should be, when it is already obvious that Maka is going to be mine."

Tsubaki shuddered a tiny bit. She was worried that Maka would get caught in between the two males. It would definitely be an interesting battle, however it would be dangerous as well. Black Star and Tsubaki were worried the most because they were seeing what events were laying out. It would mean a huge split of friendship between the both sides and Maka being the reason.

**Well, I have to cut it short at that for a variety of reasons. Especially considering that I really want to get this in on Sunday. I also wanted to make the next chapter focusing on Soul and Maka only, Maka's first day back like wowe m8y HUGE. I will try to get the update in by tomorrow. Bye, going to play some Catherine. ;D **


	12. Chapter 12

"_Why are you hiding, Soul?" The little ogre spoke up after a few moments of silence; the tension was a little too much for a regular human to hand. Although for Soul, he had become immune to this feeling. It was the feeling that he had felt before, he thought he knew how to deal with. Maka was the only one before that could be his backbone. It was the feeling of pure madness wanting to take over his mind and every single bone in his body. It went through his blood stream, making it impossible to get rid of. _

"_I am not hiding, I am right here." Soul answered, voice was steady and the tone hinted that the little ogre was just a nuisance. He sat with his back up-right in the velvet red chair. Leg over leg, it was like he did not care what happened. But, was he really as confident as he appeared to be? _

"_I know you have this pain, in your chest, in your heart. A constant continuation of fear and pain, fear and pain is all that you have right now. In case you did not remember, I am apart of you. You can not lie to me." He laughed unscrupulously, thinking how vulnerable Soul was at the time. He could act as cocky as he could in person, but he knew the truth. _

"_What is going on in the outside world has absolutely nothing to do with you."_

"_Or does it?" He looked up at Soul, standing at the edge of darkness. _

"_What are you implying?" Soul was getting nervous, bit by bit; he knew that if the little ogre could rip through him like paper then he would not be able to keep this cover. It was all an act that he tricked his mind, soul, heart, and friends to play by. However, deep down inside, he knew that he had lost it. He had lost the only girl that he ever wanted to be with; he had lost his best friend to another meister. It hurt, a lot. _

"_With the madness taking a hold on you, you do not have to feel anything. You do not have to be sad, in pain, in fear; you can simply be in peace. You can be in madness and then your problems will get solved." _

"_That is not how it works." _

"_But, it is. You do not have to feel anything anymore. You do not have to worry about getting that girl. You do not have to worry about not feeling good enough." _

_Soul grinded his teeth together and bit his tongue, 'how does he know that I do not feel good enough?' Soul thought, but then shook his head; he really could not lie to the little ogre. He was dangerous, a bother, a leach, everything bad that you could possibly imagine, but then again, he was the only thing that saw through him. However, Soul could not let him win because even though that the little ogre knew him better than he knew himself, he knew that he could not go into madness. _

_It was not going to happen this time around. _

"Soul," Soul's eyes opened to the beat of his door. He looked at his clock and it was almost 4pm. He groaned, getting up and sluggishly going to the door. He slid open the door to see the green-eyed, brunette haired girl looking slightly up at him. She wore a light pink shirt with regular blue jeans. Although, Soul was mesmerized by even looking at her, he noticed that her eyes were filled with concern. "Why are you sleeping in so late?"

"I do not know, I guess it was a long night." He walked over to his closest to pull out his clothes that he would wear for the rest of the day. He tried to forget about whatever the little ogre had even told him, because Soul knew that it was not important. He would be perfectly fine and he would continue to do what he was doing before, which was pretending that he did not care whatsoever and act so conceited, that he would end up with Maka.

"Well, maybe we can get you out of the apartment and go down to the market. I see you did not keep up with the groceries." It actually took a lot for Maka to not say; 'Soul, your soul wavelength is out of whack. What's going on? Is there something wrong?' Despite what happened last time, she just thought to ignore it. She knew that her dating Kidd was really bothering him, more than absolutely everything. She did not want to bother him even more. She wanted him to talk to her about it, so they could try to make him feel better, together.

"Sure, that sounds fine." Maka walked off, almost feeling nauseous. She told Kidd this morning that everything is fine between Soul and her. But, she could not help to feel this tension build up. She knew that she had to at least communicate with him, somehow. She wanted him to get better, at least somehow get better.

"Are you ready to go, princess?" Maka jumped a little and turned to Soul, who was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and dark pants. He gave a half grin as he slumped back a little bit, looking straight at Maka. She always felt belittled as soon as he even walked into the same room as her.

"Yes, Soul, let's go." She slipped on her shoes and walked at a quick pace out of the room. Soul felt flustered as well, when he was not around Maka, he pointed out all the mistakes in his head. Absolutely, all the mistakes that he did while she was there. He felt insecure compared to her, compared to Kidd. He was stronger and he could fight for her when she could not. He did not have these god awful sharp teeth. He would not always be disappointing.

But, Soul needed Maka, more than anything else in the world. He needed her to be his. He would not even as much as think about himself with anyone else. He needed her to always be around and not out with someone else. He needed her to support himself, keep himself from madness. That is why he has been trying so hard to get her, make sure that she was his. He needed to get her or else he would spend his entire life alone.

"So, what did you do the week I was gone, Soul?" Maka questioned as he finally reached her.

"Just this and that, nothing important," He shrugged.

"Oh."

"What did you do at Kidd's house?" Soul hated even asking that, he hated even saying his name. He was afraid of the answer, if she would brag about how amazing the time was. He wanted her to say what he had repeated in his mind; 'oh it was awful, so boring.' But he knew that was not what she was going to say.

"It was alright, we did not do much. Just mainly homework and watch some movies." Maka felt her become more and more unease as Soul actually listened to her. "We watched one movie; maybe we could watch it tonight?"

"Sure, whatever you want, Maka. It is your first full day back." They walked into the market, peacefully for the first time in almost over a week.

It was really nice.

**Next chapter is going to be interestingggggggggggggg. :3 **


	13. Chapter 13

**I am incredibly sorry that this took so long to update, to be honest; I have been going through some real heavy stuff and everything just got so complicated. Hopefully, I can get back onto my routine but limiting it to once a week, so I can remain unease and not so pressured to update so quickly. I already had one person in favor of Kidd, but who knows how this will turn out and like I said last chapter, things are going to get pretty interesting. **

Maka and Soul slumped cozily across the couch as the beginning of the movie played along the television screen. Maka had taken her rightful place with her head in Soul's lap, just like old times seemed to be. Maka felt simply comfortable, but Soul was all but eased inside of his head. He rejected his thoughts of playing with her hair and his mind raced what might have been if they were together. He closed his eyes, searching for something to get his mind off what he could do to her with a simple touch.

"S-so, what is this movie called again?" Maka lifted herself, propping herself on one hand as she looked at him. He quivered at her look, at her appearance of when she did not have her hair in pigtails. It was simply perfection as her hair going simply over her left eye then falling on her pale skin of her shoulder, and even her emerald eyes seemed to glow in the dark.

"For the last time, Soul, it is called A Walk to Remember." Soul just could not stop staring at her; he could not even say anything as she stared right at him. She almost regretted getting up as she had to put on this nonchalant attitude to ignore the fact that when she rose, she seemed to lose herself in his eyes. "It is this American teen-romantic movie, I thought that it was actually really sweet but you have to mind me when it comes to the end. For some reason, this was just my favorite one that we watched at Kidd's house."

"Oh, I see." Soul averted his attention on the TV, to get his mind off of Maka, how adorable she looked her pajamas. He actually got lost in the movie, watching every single moment from when Jamie finally told Landon about her cancer, the wedding, to Jamie's final moments. He was so into every clip of the movie. Soul did not even notice that Maka was resting her head on his broad shoulder. It was not until the credits before he realized her there and tensed slightly. She lifted her head up, uncovering her watery eyes.

"Wow, that movie still really gets to me." Soul could not deny that it got too him as well. He smiled, feeling a rush of confidence, and whipped away an escaped tear from her pale flesh. She averted her eyes away from him, as the moment of silence became too much on her chest. He pulled in her into his arms, feeling that outline of her body on his chest. "S-Soul…"

"Maka, I truly did miss you these past days. I have not been able to get you out of my mind." He took a deep breath and she tried to push off of him to see what his expression was, but only to be pushed back down. He did not want her to see him in this state; he just wanted to get everything out without any distractions. "I really do love you, Maka, more than anything else in this world. You have been my only face, the only one who gave me any support and when I spend this time with you, I wonder if this can last forever. I know you are dating Kidd and my last intentions are making this more complicated and bringing up issues. I do not even want you to cheat. I just want to get out all of my feelings, while I can. I do not where our future lays or what will happen tomorrow, but I promise you that I will always be here waiting for you. You are the only one that I will ever be compatible with. Please, let's just go back to our rooms tonight and we will talk about this in the morning. I know it is stupid for me to say this and bail, but perhaps with a good night sleep then we can both be clear."

Soul did not even comprehend what he just did, but it made him feel good, even if it was bad. He simply got up and walked to his room, with no thought of the consequences. He just felt so good that he had done that because it met finally getting all the things that were on his chest off. Now, maybe, he would not be so miserable anymore.

Maka, on the other hand, was in shock and remained on the couch for a good 10 minutes before finally getting up and going to the phone. She had to talk to someone about this, even though it was pretty late into the night, but who would be better than her trusted friend, Tsubaki?

"Hello?" Tsubaki's timid voice answered the phone, showing that she was indecisive of whether it was Maka or Soul.

"Hey Tsubaki, it is Maka." She did realize that she was trembling until her shaken voice had come out.

"Is everything okay, Maka?" Tsubaki asked her, voice filled with concern.

"What is going on, Tsubaki?" Maka heard Black Star in the faint background noise.

"Everything is okay, I mean… kind of. I think so."

"Did you and Soul go at it, again?"

"No, no… it was not anything like that. It was more complex, I do not know exactly what to say."

"Well, I am all here, Maka. It is okay to tell me." Tsubaki said in much easement, but telling her would be telling Black Star. Maka just had to take the chance that Black Star would not tell Soul anything or even tell Kidd, which she had no problem trusting him. It more as if, she just wanted a girl talk and Tsubaki was so silent.

"Soul and I were having a good evening, watching movies and such. He was really enjoying the movie, but something in it… sparked something. He just went on about his feelings towards me, how he loved me but he did not want to interfere with Kidd and me. He just wanted to get his feelings out before it was too late. I do not even know what that means, but it is really confusing me." Black Star then scoffed in the background of what his best friend did that he warned him not to do.

"Well, how did you respond?" Tsubaki asked, ignoring Black Star's reaction

"I did not get the chance to even respond, he just said that we would talk about it in the morning because we both need a good night's rest to think things over."

"Why would he do that? That is pretty weird to me, Maka."

"I do not know, I do not know how you could just leave."

"Well, how do you feel about all of this?"

There was a moment of silence and of waiting anticipation from both Black Star and Tsubaki.

After taking a deep breath, all Maka could respond with was, _"I think I love him back."_


	14. Chapter 14

Maka was lying in her bed, there was a slight chill in the atmosphere but she liked it because it meant snuggling closer to her blanket. Her ear buds vibrated against her ear with the opening instrumental of Foo Fighters. She needed to get everything off of her mind and this song seemed to help her out a lot during her darkest times.

_Hello__  
__I've waited here for you__  
__Everlong_

She knew that Kidd deserved his opportunity. He did make her unbelievably happy, of course. He was strong, he was wise, he was funny, and he was absolutely charming. He made her feel like she belonged and that they had so much in common, she could spend hours talking to him, if she ever would allow herself. She looked up to him because he was so strong. He trusted her to be with Soul, even after everything. He would be what her father thought that she deserved, as well.

_Tonight__  
__I throw myself into__  
__And out of the red, out of her head she sang__  
_  
However, Kidd was not what she imagined herself to end up with. She would always imagine herself to end up with Soul. Kidd was not someone who she knew everything about and for some reason that bothered her. She spent years getting to know Soul; she knew absolutely everything about him. She felt familiar with Soul, but not completely with Kidd. She felt that there was still work to need to be done with the relationship.

_Come down__  
__And waste away with me__  
__Down with me_

Perhaps it was because she thought that going with Soul would be so easy. That maybe it would be like it normally was. Although, in the back of her mind, she knew that was not true. It would be even harder with Soul, but it would be great at the same time. It would just be simply confusing.

_Slow how__  
__You wanted it to be__  
__I'm over my head, out of her head she sang_

But Soul was always her dream guy. He was someone who she was sure that she would end up with or at least be her first boyfriend. Soul was just merely someone that she imagined herself being with because of everything that happened. Just thinking about all of the moments, all of the history, it gave her butterflies. His smile, his eyes, his body, everything that she could perfectly imagine and being so realistic that she could feel it beneath her finger tips.

_And I wonder__  
__When I sing along with you__  
__If everything could ever feel this real forever__  
__If anything could ever be this good again__  
_

But, would that be fair to Kidd, for her just leave right now and to go be with Soul? It would cause a divide that she was not ready for. She wanted to make everyone happy, but how could she do that?

___The only thing I'll ever ask of you__  
__You've got to promise not to stop when I say when__  
__She sang__  
_

She did love Soul; he was the closest person to her. But, she did not know if she was in love with him. There was something between the both of them and she did not know what that was either.

_Breathe out__  
__So I could breathe you in__  
__Hold you in_

She did really like Kidd and these past days of dating him have been really good. So, why should she leave when things are good?

_And now__  
__I know you've always been__  
__Out of your head, out of my head I sang_

But, when was a good time to leave after all when she does not even know what she wants? She could be making a huge mistake and just needs to wait. They have not been dating long and nevertheless she could make a huge mistake.

_And I wonder__  
__When I sing along with you__  
_

She grumbled, moving onto her back. Looking out the window, when did things get this difficult? One day, she knew that this would happen. If only she would have been prepared. She would be a lot better if she would just have been smart about it all. 

_If everything could ever feel this real forever__  
__If anything could ever be this good again__  
_  
Things were so perfect between all of them. So why did Soul have to yell at her that night? Why did she have to go away? Why did Kidd have to like her? Why did Soul have to love her?

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you__  
__You've got to promise not to stop when I say when__  
__She sang_

Things would have been so much easier if things remained the same. But, that is not how life is. This would happen eventually.

_And I wonder__  
__If everything could ever feel this real forever__  
__If anything could ever be this good again__  
_  
The emotions were slowly seeping through her calm façade. It was getting more difficult to breathe each moment, she knew exactly what she felt and she had been lying to herself the entire time. The guilt was building up in her because of her feelings, of her thoughts, of what she felt in her gut.

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you__  
__You've got to promise not to stop when I say when___

She may love Soul, but she had to stay with Kidd. She had to at least stick with what the world gave her and see if it is right, not mess it up. The pain would be too much to bear. It was her moral side, it was right, but who could deny the liquid slipping from her face?

**-Soul- **

"ARE YOU A LEGIT IDIOT?!" Soul's ear rung as he picked up the telephone, he sighed. Of course, Maka told Tsubaki and Tsubaki told Black Star. Why would he think any differently?

"Well, hello." Soul nonchalantly answered, he knew what he said last night was just because in the gist of the moment. But, it had to come out eventually and that is what he genuinely felt.

"Cut out the bullshit attitude, I warned you about it all. I warned you about making that mistake. You know this is hard for her, but you are only thinking of your own feelings. You piece of shit, how insensitive can you get?" Soul thought for a moment, still hearing the heavy breathing of Black Star's breath.

"I know it was wrong, Black Star, I fucking know! But, do you have any idea how hard it was last night? With her head on my shoulder, watching a romantic movie and then not saying anything to her? It was the gist of the moment, but you know I love that girl with every fiber of my body."

"That does not mean you can just mess everything up and for her to call up Tsubaki, nearly in tears. You left her high and dry; you told her all that shit and then just left." Soul closed his eyes; he never knew it would be this hard between Maka and him, or even between Black Star and him. Black Star sighed, lightening up from his freak out. He truly did care for Soul and Maka, he knew how hard it was for Maka and how difficult Soul was being. He also did not want Kidd to be left and hurt. "Where is she?"

"In her room, I can hear music, so she is probably up and still lying in bed."

"Are you planning on still talking about it when she gets up?"

"Of course, I would not change that. I actually got up about two hours ago just to wait for her."

"Just, do not push her into anything that she does not want to be in. Respect her opinion an-"

"I know."

"Really, do you? Recently, it has been going out the other ear with you, Soul."

"I know, I fucked up, but why should I ignore my feelings for Maka? Why should I let her go to someone who does not know her like I do? I know Maka and I will end up together, eventually. I can feel it, Black Star. I will wait for however long it takes." It felt as if Soul grew his confidence and back bone back, once again.

"I know that is how you feel, Soul. If you think it is worth it, then wait, do not push her."

"I will keep that in mind, goodbye Black Star." Soul hung up the phone then ran his fingers through his hair. He moved one step to the bathroom, when the door opened. He looked at Maka, almost frozen, his muscles got tense as he looked at her. She looked at him and immediately looked away from him.

**-Kidd- **

He did not understand why this was all happening, but as soon as Patty had that slip up and spoke about what she heard Black Star say on the phone, his mind raced. He felt angry, betrayed by Soul. He knew that he had feelings for Maka, but to do this to him, it was disgraceful. Kidd really did like Maka, he wanted a chance. If Soul really wanted his chance then he could have gotten it ages ago. He missed out, he was out of luck, and he blew it. This was Kidd's opportunity; he deserved a chance with Maka without this interference.

'_What are you going to do, Kidd?' Patty turned red, obviously flustered at herself for letting it slip. _

'_Do not worry about it, I am fine.' Kidd slowly got up, calmly. He fixed himself up, it was uncomfortable. He might be saying he is calm, but the tension was like a match and was ready to ignite at anytime. _

'_Kidd, you are not going to "rough him up," right?' Liz questioned, raising one eyebrow. _

'_I would never do something like that, it will not work in my favor, and I will be back. I have to run an errand.' Patty and Liz sat back in their seats, knowing that no matter what he was going to do, it would be drastic. _

What he was doing was far worse, but it was the adrenaline running through his veins and he liked it. He liked having a lot of control and he liked that he would not be easily messed with. He would not have his opportunity being ripped from him. This was his.

"Kidd, you know this goes against my better judgment." Lord Death spoke, in a more serious voice compared to his usual chime.

"I just need him gone for awhile; he is ruining my chance with Maka. Father, it may sound petty, but I need him gone. Not forever, of course, not anything dangerous that will get him hurt or killed. Just for awhile, put him on one of the open missions that will take awhile. Father, please."

Lord Death looked down at his son. He knew Maka made him happy and it was just a petty teenage thing, but he did not want to disappoint him. He sighed, knowing it was morally wrong for Kidd to ask him to make a student go awhile for the pleasure of himself. And, him being even more wrong by even considering it. He just wanted to see his son happy and this was his chance of happiness.

"I will see what I can do."

"Thank you, father." Kidd finally looked up from the ground, his golden eyes filled with power, but as well as anguish. It was hard to think about him doing something like this, but he wanted to be happy with Maka.


	15. Chapter 15

**So, someone commented "why is this rated M?" and to be honest, I was going to try to ease into this story being M and I think after this chapter is really going to change things quite a bit then maybe finally getting into the mature things. **

"Maka," Soul spoke softly at her. He could not rip his eyes away from her, he viewed every detail about her as if it was the last time he was going to see her. He could not help to wander his eyes in all of her perfection. She stared intently at him, eyes filled with bloodshot and hair filled with the rustling of not being able to fall asleep. He noted this finally and looked away. The sight of the pain that he caused and the silence was literally killing him. He just wanted to grab her, kiss her, and for her to be his, respecting her opinion was going to be hard but it was something that needed to be done as her friend. However, by her body language, he could tell that he was going to get an ear full.

"What the fuck wrong with you?" Maka questioned as soon as he looked down at his feet, catching him by surprise, he jumped back a little. Soul noticed an instant change in her as he looked at her face, everything she held back before was finally coming out. She was not worried about hurting his feelings anymore; she grew back her backbone for Soul. He did not how to react with Maka's new rage. "Answer me!"

"I d-don't know." Soul bit hard on his lower lip, tasting blood.

"Do not even act like that! You knew exactly what you were doing while putting me into that situation. Are you stupid or are you just that selfish? You really thought that what you said would help?" Maka closed her eyes, took a breath and before Soul even said anything, she began back again. "No, it actually did help you. But for the fact that you left me, after saying all of that stuff, you really were trying to kill me."

"I am so sorry, Maka. You have to believe me that I am so regret leaving you like that last night." Soul stepped closer to her, but she moved back a bit, hitting her back off the wall softly.

She closed her eyes again, only to cry. "You do not understand what that did to me, Soul. You do not understand what went through my head when you said all of that stuff. You did not even ask and you did not even see if I was okay all night. Did you even wonder?"

"Maka, please, stop."

"No! You broke my heart, with leaving me like that." Soul then grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his chest.

"Maka, stop and let me speak for once." Maka hated that she felt comfortable in his chest, it felt warm and safe, like all the bad things that he ever had done did not even matter anymore. And with his hand caressing her hair, it almost felt like paradise, but she had to remember what she went through last night. "You know that was not my intentions, you know that I love you so much. Even if you do not accept my love the same way as I mean it, I will forever love you as a friend. You mean so much to me, more than words can describe. What I did last night, it was a dick move, I am so sorry for that. I was afraid of your rejection; I needed time to get mentally prepared for it. It was selfish, I know it was and I did not even realize it until this morning. So, I guess I am stupid and selfish, but I guess that is what love does to you sometimes."

There was a moment of silence and an awkward release before any word was spoke again by either person. The silence was deadly, but also it was relieving. It gave Maka to gain the strength of what she was about to say, but make Soul realize that the silence would of lasted longer.

"Soul," Maka took a step away from him so they were not that close. "I understand your feelings for me and I do feel them back, but it cannot happen like this. I cannot leave Kidd without giving him a chance; it is not what he deserves. I am so sorry, I do love you. I know it is not what you want to hear and I hope we can remain friends. I do not mean to sound cliché, but I really do want everything to remain the same."

Soul felt a variety of emotions welling up in his body such as; hurt, sadness, peace, happiness, etc. Soul wanted her to be happy, he really did. But it was so hard just simply accepting that she wanted to be happy without him. He felt tears well up in his eyes, but he did not let them slip. He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead, "I respect your choice, Maka."

"Thank you, Soul, I really do appreciate it." It felt like entirety until they let go of each other, but there was a finally a sense of peace.

-Spirit, Lord Death, & Dr. Stein-

"Why all the sudden though?" Spirit asked Lord Death.

"Yes, it is quite peculiar that you want to put Soul on this mission." Dr. Stein joined in the conversation.

"I just thought that he needed the extra training."

"But without Maka?" Lord Death felt uneasy with Spirit's and Dr. Stein's questioning.

"I just think Soul needs to learn how to be stronger without Maka always by his side."

"Well, I guess I will pull him out of class tomorrow to talk to you. Whatever you think is beneficial." Dr. Stein shrugged; he began to walk off, as Spirit tried to catch up to him.

Once they were out of the sight of Lord Death, Spirit asked, "Don't you think that was strange?"

"Well, you never know what he is going to do sometimes; maybe it really is his gut instinct to send Soul off without Maka. Or he could just be trying to change things up."

"So, you are not concerned?"

"Why should I be? Soul is strong and Lord Death would not do something he was not sure of. I think he is smarter than that."

"I do not know, it seems out of the blue, but maybe you are right. I think Soul will be fine."

-Soul & Maka-

"Soul…" Maka spoke softly at her weapon. "It is your turn to make breakfast."

Soul chuckled as she let go of him. "Of course, even if it was your turn, I would owe you."

"Well, I am going to get some regular clothes on." As Maka walked back into her room, Soul's chest began to tighten.

'_How can she do that so easily? How does she pretend nothing even happened?' _Soul thought to himself as he sighed, he barely kept his cool back there, nearly breaking. He could not stop thinking how beautiful she was, even if she just awoken from a night in hell. How perfect she was, how he wanted to grab her and kiss her everywhere. He would simply never letting go, never even wanting to let go, and heaven knows if he would have it his way then he would be better off in his mind. These feelings that he was forced to hide, were eventually going to kill him and he knew it. He could feel it deep in his gut, but as long as their souls were still resonance, then everything will be okay.

Even though, Soul thought Maka was pretending nothing happened so easily and could not careless, it was far from the truth. She had to leave just to release herself from the tension. She fell onto her bed, not ever wanting to leave again but the voice inside her head just kept getting worse and worse. _'Why would you choose Kidd over Soul? Soul has always been there for you. The nights that you spent crying over a nightmare and he came in just to comfort you, the moments he would lift you up when he fell down, everything in between. Did you really just throw it away like that? How dare you? You know he will eventually give up on you and move on if you do not act soon.' _She knew it was all true, she did not know why she chose Kidd except for the fact that she believed that he deserved his chance. She wanted to stick to her moral side, even if her body ached for Soul.

Maybe seeing Kidd and making plans with him, like a date or something would help them out. She only hoped that it would. She sat up and went to the mirror, the puffiness in her eyes were still there but hardly noticeable at first sight. She combed her hair down, looking carefully at herself. _'Why am I even dealing with this? Kidd and Soul are both perfect guys, they can get anyone just by simply being who they are. Why do they want me? What do they want with me? My only good feature is my eyes, but even sometimes, they sometimes turn to a shade of mold. I have no curves, I am inexperienced in almost everything that had to deal with affection, I am bossy, and simply not the best choice. _Although Maka was putting herself down so much, she looked back at herself in the mirror. She always switched her mind every moment; she could not help how indecisive she was sometimes. She sometimes thought of herself as actually pretty, if she implied herself more in her appearance.

She grabbed the make-up kit that Liz bought her for her birthday months ago and smiled. Maybe for once, she could look really nice for someone without being forced to. She did not want to over-do her make-up so she looked like a clown or trying too hard, but light eye shadow and massacre would be just perfect. She looked around her closest for something that was cute, but only one thing stood out, which was a light pink ruffled tank top that Patty had gotten her for her birthday. She put it out and it actually made her feel confident, and it made it less noticeable that she was nearly flat chested. She wondered why she did not try this on earlier. She slid on a pair of dark pants and felt so good. She smiled at herself slightly and then turned to the phone to make plans with Kidd around noon; things were going to be great for once and the smell of French toast made everything even better.

"Maka?" Kidd answered, almost sounding surprised that she called.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could do something today." Her cheering voice was even shocking to her. It was something about having a crappy night and trying to make the morning great that felt so good.

"Sure, I would love that. Where would you like to go?"

"Maybe we could go take a picnic and walk around the park, around noon? It is such a beautiful day and I actually look nice for once!"

"You look beautiful every day, Maka, but of course we can do that. Do you want me to pick you up or meet you there?"

"Just meet me there."

"Okay, sounds all good. I will see you then, Maka." With that she hung up and walked out of her room getting more of the sweet scent in the atmosphere.

"Well doesn't someone look nice?" Soul joked, but Maka could tell his throat tighten a little bit. She did not want to shove it in his face that she was going on a date with Kidd, she did truly feel bad. But, what was she going to do? She could not sit around all day and mess things up with Kidd, no matter how much she wanted to spend the time with Soul.

"Thanks, I am going to go out around noon for lunch." And once again, Soul tensed with jealousy.

"Well, that sounds like fun. Do you still want some French toast?"

"Only if you have powdered sugar!" Maka teased.

"Maka, do not act like it is your first time eating here. Of course, I do." Soul chuckled, handling the container at her.

"So is everything okay now? I know it is going to be really hard, I am so sorry and I hope we can work everything out."

"Everything is alright, Maka. To be honest, things will be difficult but I do not want to be holding you back." Maka sheepishly smiled at him, but then rested her head on her shoulder and simply held him. She knew things were going to be hard, but she was prepared for anything that was coming their way.


	16. Chapter 16

"Do you think that she is okay?" Black Star's and Tsubaki's faded voices could be heard from behind the apartment's door. Maka rubbed her eyes, allowing light seep in through her eyelids. How long had she been sleeping? She got up from the couch, yawning. She was still in her pajamas, even though the clock read 2:50 pm. She felt weak, groggy, and simply not wanting to get up. A bag of opened chips lay on the stand next to her head and the television was still on to the pathetic Hallmark movies that Maka seemed to grow an attachment to recently.

It would happen like this every day, for the past month. Maka hardly went to school anymore and when she did, she completely isolated herself from her friends. Technically, Kidd and Maka were still dating but who knew if both of them wanted to anymore. And absolutely no one knew what was going on inside of Maka's head, not even herself. She just knew that when she looked in the mirror, when she looked at her friends, when she woke up, when she went to bed, when she was watching movies, and when she was simply living; there was no smile anymore. There was no shed of happiness and there was nothing but deep hollowness in her soul. All that was left was the painful memories of the day a month ago.

_They were all sitting at the table, laughing and enjoying the time. There was Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kidd, Crona, and Black Star, all of them together in unison. It seemed like these moments hardly happened anymore, it was odd that they were all even sitting together. But, it seemed like the day that Kidd and Maka spent together seemed to fix everything. She really thought things were going to get better between all of them, and that she could keep both Kidd and Soul on her side. _

_Kidd's and Maka's day that they spent together was simply amazing, as stated previously. It only started simple as they walked in the park, simply enjoying the warm breeze. People seemed to notice who they were exactly and smiled at them. Kidd even got enough guts to hold Maka's hand, tell her that she looked beautiful today, and did the corny things that he was never able to do before. He fell for her, deeper and deeper, each moment that passed together and by holding her hands he knew that she was too. Feeling her heart beat by the palm of her hand, racing and unsteady, sweet and amazing, and each moment being imprinted as such a great memory. Something that seems like it will never lose the feeling. _

'_We are the couple that everyone awe's at, aren't we?' Kidd said in his head, countless of times, as staring down at his stunning girlfriend. They both were sitting at the park bench, ice cream in their hands, laughing and talking about everything they could possibly think of. Although, in the back of Maka's head, it scared her later on that none of her thoughts were of Soul. It was not like she always wanted to be thinking of him, but it always felt more comfortable when he was around physically or emotionally. And it made her curious that it was not happening now. _

"_I think it's about to rain pretty hard." Kidd suggested as he jumped as a raindrop hit his nose. _

"_I think we will be fine if we started walking." Maka got up, throwing away her napkin. They began walking when the downpour came into plan. "Oh man, I guess I was wrong!" _

"_Here, it seems dry over here." They went to a nearby alley that did not even seem to have a drop of rain on the ground due to the ledges of the two edifices. Kidd took off his light zip-up, putting it on her bare shoulders, and then moving the arms up and down trying to drying her off. It seemed like one of those moments out of a movie, the pouring way and two couples panting, looking into each other's eyes and simply just wanting each other. Only moments away from the passionate kiss that would seem to last forever, for the viewer and the characters. _

_A simple kiss drove them crazy, but this was something new. It was something great and powerful. Kidd pushed her slightly against the bricks. Hands were rummaging through her hair. Kisses that used to be softly planted turned so rough yet sensational. Innocent, pure kisses turned into an intermingling of saliva and tongues. Kidd's hands that went through her hair moved down onto her lower extremities. His fingers sneaked up towards her butt, firmly planting it and he readied for him to be pushed away but when he was not, he gave Maka a squeeze. _

_Well into the kiss, pants could be clearly heard by the both. Kidd brought his hands from Maka's butt and interlocked his fingers with one of her pant loops. 'For someone who constantly gets criticized for having no curves, I must admit she has a fine ass.' Kidd could not even believe that someone like him could be thinking these thoughts and someone like Maka would be allowing him to do something like this. However, being curious as he has ever been, he wanted to push it even more, sliding his fingers cautiously from the belt loop, to the button and downwards. He tried to look for any sign of disapproval. Then, there it was, with her slightly moaning into his mouth, turning more and more aggressive. He grasping her right between her legs and even through her jeans, he could still feel the heat. The gentle tugging and pressure made it more than Maka could take it one day, yet it all felt so ecstasy. _

_It was not long before Kidd stopped everything and moved slightly away from her, even to give each other breathing air. He put his forehead on Maka's and simply spoke, "This has been really great, Maka. I am glad that we could spend today together. To be honest, I was really unsure about things between us for awhile due to the fact that everything has been a bit difficult trying to get adjusted. I do not want to rush anything with you, because it is all so new. It is all so great though and it is really hard to not get carried away sometimes. I do just want to be with you and I hope we can do more things like this; it seems like this is what we should be doing. As a couple, you know? But, we should really get going. It is getting pretty late and we have school tomorrow."_

_Maka and Kidd could not be separate the next day at all, they were still considerate of other people around them. But, every time they sat down together and could not stop looking at each other. And every time they did look at each other, they could not help but to giggle. It felt like it would last forever even though the perfect mood would be split so short by a simple moment._

"_Soul," Dr. Stein called out as he slouched, his glasses lowered like his voice. Maka then noticed that Dr. Stein has seemed troubled all class. Kidd, on the other hand, has his eyes widened waiting for the forgotten moment with keenness. Soul, in contrast, thought absolutely nothing about it. "Lord Death wants to see you." _

"_Okay," and with that he was simply out of the room. Maka shrugged, yet her curiosity was on Soul a bit all that day while he was not there. _

_It was not until eight o'clock at night when Soul got home, he looked slightly distort. "Maka, we need to talk." Soul was surprised he did not stumble over his words; all he could think about was how to break the news or why he even decided to go through with it. Was it all those words that Death spoke? Was he always so easily persuaded? _

"_What is it, Soul?" Maka yawned, getting up from the couch. She was in a pair of pajama shorts and one of Soul's old shirts that he grew out of. She stood there in front of him; he felt his voice get tighter as he looked at her. Sure, he pretended that everything was okay. But, how was he supposed to go away for so long without doing anything? She just looked so adorable in her pajamas, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. _

"_Sit down with me, please." Soul sat almost too closely to Maka, but Maka seemed to be too busy waking up to even notice. _

"_What took you so long to get here? Is everything okay?" Maka asked, finally getting immediately awake once he did not answer. Something was seriously wrong and it all had to deal with him going to Lord Death. He looked down at his legs as she swung her own legs underneath herself. She picked up his head, gently caressing his hears. His ruby eyes seemed to shine, even brighter now than usual. "Please, tell me what is going on." _

_A tear slipped from his ruby eyes, which was something that only happened on a rare occasion. Maka nearly jumped on him, holding him tight. "Tell me when you are ready." Maka rubbed his back, as he had silent sobs into her shirt. She wished for anything to just know and her patient was wearing thin, but she had to stay strong and wait for as long as he needed to wait._

"_Maka, Lord Death suggested I go a-away for awhile and train. It will be f-for about a year." He tried to calm down the rattle in his voice. "I do not know what made me agree to go along with it, maybe the stuff he was saying about wanting to become stronger. It is going to be so hard, but I already agreed and I will be leaving tomorrow morning." _

_Maka got up that moment and walked slowly to the other end of the room. "What do you mean you are leaving?" Maka stood there then paced, she was in pure shock and disbelief. "You said you could not even live a week without me but you are leaving for a year." _

"_Maka, I am so sorry." He jumped up, "I just want to be a stronger partner for you. I know it may seem idiotic, but during that time, I was just thinking about you." _

"_We are supposed to get stronger, together." Maka could not help but to pull him deep into a hug and cried into his shoulder, he could not help but to hold her there, steadily. "I do not want you to leave, Soul. I love you, you are my best friend." _

"_I do not want to leave either, Maka. I am so sorry, I do not know why I agreed, it was in the heat of the moment, but I promise you when I get back things will be back to normal and even better. I will be stronger, you will be stronger and we can be the best duo there is." _

"_Can you sleep in my bed tonight, at least?" _

"_Of course I can." _

_The night was something that she never wanted to let go of. She cuddled up against his chest, not in a romantic way but in a best friend way, smelling his warm scent, and never wanting to let go of him. He was her absolute best friend and what was she going to do while he was gone? Spend lonely nights? Not have anyone to talk to? It was her worst nightmare coming true, it was too much to handle and the shock was still settling in. As she repeatedly thought that he would still be here the morning and the day before. That it was all just a simple joke, even though she knew it was not true. _

_Soul was scared to death to be leaving even though he wanted to do this for her. He was scared he was going to come back, Kidd and her being fucking engaged or some shit. Or even worse, that he was going to hurt her and leave her behind. Take her virginity and simply throw her way. There was many things he was scared of happening and during this year, he would never forgive himself for choosing to go. However maybe if he focused on the good outcomes, then it would be survivable. _

"_Goodnight, Maka." He was then caught in the moment, her emerald eyes looking up into his ruby. Magic sparking between the both of them, Soul leaned down and kissed her. And even then she caught herself in the spark of the moment as well and completely forgot all about Kidd. _

**Now I have to put a song in here, for this moment and a disclaimer that things are about to get frisky. ;) Song lyrics are bold and italicize. & song is Alive by Krewella, this song used to be really popular! **

_Maka could stop herself and all of the feelings that she hidden so much finally came out all at once. _

_**Let's make this fleeting moment last forever  
So, tell me what you're waiting for?  
I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever,  
There's no regretting anymore.**_

_Soul could hardly keep himself in check as he moved himself on top of Maka, giving gingerly kisses along her neck line. Making sure not to bite or suck, no matter how much he wanted to with her porcelain skin. It felt incredibly even smoother than he could imagine but her thighs were even better as his fingers rubbed up and down them. _

_**It's worth the wait, even so far away.  
I'm making the night mine until the day I die  
No lights to brake when you're hanging by fate  
You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind  
All alone, just the beat inside my soul**_

"_Soul," she moaned as he pinched a sweet spot on her thigh. 'This is so wrong, Maka. This is so so so so wrong, like what the hell am I doing? Because I have been aching for this for so long and I cannot control myself, I just want Soul to love me.' She tugged his shirt off and for that second she knew that there was no stopping what was going to happen anymore. She looked slightly down at his ridged, fit chest. As soon as the first cloth was removed, it was guaranteed more was to come. _

_**Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold  
In the zone where the beat is un-controlled.  
I know what it feels like  
Come on make me feel alive  
Feel alive, feel alive  
Feel alive, feel alive**_

_Kissing still continued, as they were in nothing but their underwear. Maka even allowed herself to be so uncovered, only because of the heat of the moment. And Maka felt his length hit against her thigh as she smirked, she lifting up her hips, aligning them with his. _

_**Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive  
Alive!**_

_Soul then could not help but to continuously grind her, making her feel him. It was something that made them both want more and more. She bit hard on his lower lip with each press against her. "I cannot believe this is happening right now, Soul." _

_**Meet me under shining lights,  
I've been waiting right here all my life  
Feelings you can't deny that you're living, open up your eyes**_

"_Me either, Maka, like this is so unreal. But, I am so glad this is happening. You have no idea how crazy I am about you." Soul could not deny that he could lose himself in every single moment of Maka with a simple look, she could simply have him. _

_**And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter  
Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter  
Every second here makes my heart beat faster  
Finally think I found what I'm chasing after.**_

_And with that single moment, it felt like eternity. As he slipped Maka right out of her innocent, white underwear and slipping right of his boxers. Soul did not know why that moment took forever or why it gave him nervousness in the pit of his stomach. Maybe it was because he knew now, that it was his duty to absolutely please Maka and make her first time so heaven sent._

_**All alone, just the beat inside my soul  
Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold  
In the zone where the beat is un-controlled.**_

"_Maka, are you sure you want to do this? This is our first time for the both of us, I know I will not regret it unless you will not as well." _

"_Soul, I am not entirely sure, that is the truth. But, it feels so right and you should do everything that you feel right in your gut or else you will regret it more. I know we are in a complicated situation, right now." Tears began welling up in her eyes; _**she was cheating on Kidd**_, why was she now realizing this? She did before slightly and it was in the back of her head. But, this was the kid she always imagined herself losing her virginity to. This was the love of her love that she gave up for Kidd. Soul was going to leave for a year; she had to do this for him. She had to give him this, she needed to give him this, and he needed to just fuck her before she over thinks all of this. "Soul, just fuck me." _

"U-uh… O-of c-course." Soul simply did not know whether or not to be freaked out or not."

_**I know what it feels like  
Come on make me feel alive  
Feel alive, feel alive  
Feel alive, feel alive  
Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive  
Alive!**_

_Maka raised herself up to kiss him once against, slipping her tongue in and it seemed like he was ready for her once again. She heard about the pain at first from the upper class girls. She knew what it was all about but her whole body was still tensed. _

"_Maka, it is going to hurt a lot. You know that right?" _

"_Yes, I know." _

"_I promise that I will try to be as gentle as possible." He lowered his tip into her, almost quivering himself into a trance. "Ready?" _

"_Yes." She closed her eyes then holding onto his chest tighter. He slowly entered her, feeling simply complete despite the pain on his shoulder by her teeth biting down. He almost stopped looking down at her, "just keep on going, I do not care about the pain."_

_**All alone, just the beat inside my soul  
Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold  
In the zone where the beat is un-controlled.  
**_

_He did what he was told and slowly moved back and forth into her. He could not lie, his penis felt fucking amazing, and like this was the shit. He felt himself enjoying it more and more, as he lost himself once again. _

"_Go faster, Soul, please." He picked up the pace slightly and then continued going faster as she made her first moan by what was happening. She moved her hips along with his, making him smirk. _

_**I know what it feels like  
Come on make me feel alive  
Feel alive, feel alive  
Feel alive, feel alive**_

_He leaned back down and met his lips with her, completely her ideal of perfection. Moans and grunts filled the room as the bed rocked back and forth. Smiles were the expression of the night and pure ecstasy was the vibes in the pit of the stomachs of both teenagers. _

_**Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive  
Alive!  
I know what it feels like  
Come on make me feel alive  
**_

"_Ugh, Maka, I am almost finished." Soul grunted as he pulled out. Missing the familiar feeling already. _

_**Feel alive, feel alive  
Feel alive, feel alive  
Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive  
Alive! Feel alive!**_

_They both lay there, tired as could be and not even thinking about anything else. Not thinking about their friends, Kidd, the fact that he had to leave in the morning, nothing but themselves and what just happened. _

"_Maka, I love you so fucking much." That was the last thing she heard before falling asleep, before not being able to see him for an entire year. _

That was the main reason why she was such a mess, even though it has been a month since it happened. She could not bring herself into telling Kidd what happened, she did not want to ignore him but it was better than pretending that everything was absolutely perfect. She did not even tell Tsubaki what happened. It was wrong what she did, but she would never regret it or forget it. He took apart of something with her when he left, that was all she really needed until he got back.

"Maka, please, answer the door. We need to talk to you." She heard Black Star's concerned voice coming through the door.

**Omfg, sorry if that was really bad. To be honest, I was really nervous typing all of that. So please, do not criticize too harshly. It only gets better, I promise! **


End file.
